


A Second Chance

by winkpuff



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mention of markson, jjp, make out, mention of yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkpuff/pseuds/winkpuff
Summary: Jinyoung was given second chance by fate





	A Second Chance

“You said you love me? Is this a lie Im Jaebum? You proposed to me and now you are going to marry another woman? Is this your way of showing love?” Jinyoung cried his heart out on his knees while burying his face in Jaebum thighs. They were behind some old stores that look some abandon alley.

Jinyoung starts running again. He already ran out from the cafe that him, Jaebum and some girl that Jaebum decided to introduce him to like his future “wife”. He runs towards where ever his legs can bring him, as long he is far away from Jaebum. He feels like fainting from running too much he cannot manage to stop. Sure he is fit but Jaebum runs as fast as him. He just needs to get away from him.

“BEEEEEEEP”, that was the last thing Jinyoung heard before he feels his body down on the hard road. Maybe it was God’s way of telling it is time for him to rest. Just maybe, him and Jaebum are not fated and he is telling him it is time for him to take a rest from all the necessary pain he had been through for the last ten years. He accepted and went to sleep even if he knows he is not going to wake up.

God had other plans instead.

Jinyoung wakes up feeling confused. One, he is in the old house that he uses to stay with his mom when he was in college. Two, he did not feel any pain despite remembering the accident that happens a couple of hours or maybe months ago..? Three, he did not feel like he aged. In fact, he felt that he de-age. It feels like he is twenty, that is like ten years ago.

Soon he realized, he was reborn. Jinyoung was given another chance to relive his twenties. He thanks whoever gave him this chance. Jinyoung now has only one goal only,

Not to fall in love with a boy name Im Jaebum

xx

So he decided the right thing to do is to get rid anything that involves Im Jaebum in his life. Those thousands of pages of him in this paper diaries, burn them all. There is no turning back for him. He promises himself that he will get over him periodically, there is nothing for him to get over him since there is nothing between them now.

“Are you really burning all of this?” someone question his choices as if he is going to regret his actions. Jinyoung looks at his friend and nods. He might regret it later on but at least he is going to bring happiness to his future self. He was not going back to lane that will make Jaebum sacrificing him just for his own parents. Jinyoung sounds like a big of an asshole right now but all he cares is himself now. Jackson squats beside him and helps him burn the papers. They have classes in about 20 minutes anyway. He did not want to enter class alone. “You can totally roast sweet potatoes with the amount of paper. Take it you are saving the earth”, Jackson tries to joke with him but Jinyoung being Jinyoung, he rolls his eyes at his friend lame joke.

As if the earth has other plans, decide to bring down wind blows some of his not burn papers away. Jinyoung and Jackson are quick on their feet to run for them before anyone finds them.

xxx

Im Jaebum or known as JB is a student from Department of Art and Media studies. Pretty well-known student since his dad is the dean of the campus. Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung have only one common history that is there were from the same high school. Other than that, nothing would make them meet each other. Maybe fate but that guy better not come Jinyoung thought to himself. Jaebum was also part of the B-boy team when he was in high school and that was how Jinyoung met him the first time.

It was for the school spirit. Since he is already interested in hip hop so might as well he discover another type of dances in the world. His school has 3 dancing clubs in total. Modern dance, Hip hop, which is the one he was in and B-boy which was Jaebum the president for. At first, he did not have any interest in the boy or his dancing in any way but after watching Jaebum the first time, just maybe his heart falls for the older. From then on, he did not miss any b-boy performance or competition just to see his crush.

Jaebum is reading and sitting outside his campus building waiting for his class to start. He had a good lunch. Opposite him is his closest friend in his life, Mark Tuan. Mark is a Taiwanese born in Los Angeles. He first came to Korea was when he was 16 right before high school. His dad wanted to send him to an international school but he said he just wants to go to a normal Korean high school to brush up his Korean. His dad is a known businessman, is friends with Jaebum’s dad has connections for him to register him in one of the elite school. That is how Jaebum and Mark met when high school started. They click instantly as if they are meant to be friends for a long time.

Mark is just lying down his head on the table and paper lands on his face. He is ready to smack whoever threw the paper on his face when he realized it is the wind. He skims through the paper and raises his eyebrows. “Hey Jaebum, do you touch the floor before you start dancing for your competitions?” Mark asked. Jaebum looks at his face questioning his question because he never really thought it is a big of a deal. Mark show him the paper and that makes him super curious, who had been observing him. No one really notices the small action he had been doing until now. Abruptly, Mark stands and quickly pick up his stuff. “See you later Jaebummie!” he shouted as he ran to his side of the campus. Well, Mark is in the Department of Literature which is 10 minutes away from his.

Jackson and Jinyoung just finish the only class they share which is mass communication that is compulsory for all year 2 students in the University. Jinyoung is neutral about it but Jackson hates it. Why does he need to communicate when he is already a social butterfly. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his friend endless whines wanting to choose management instead but Jackson says that he loves Jinyoung so much that he is willing to do anything for him.

Suddenly, there is an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder when he steps out of his class. "Park Jinyoung. Second Year. Majoring in Literature double language; English and Korean. The only thing that matches facts about us is the high school we attended. How long have you been following me?" If it was the old Jinyoung, his heart might fall out of happiness now but this time it was totally for a different reason. He looks at Jaebum in total distress like a kid did something that they are not supposed to then get caught by their parents. Before he could he say anything, he is saved by his sunbae. "Jaebum ah! I did not know you will walk all the way to my department just go home together." Mark calls him. Jaebum directs his attention to his friend while letting go of Jinyoung.

"Look like you met my junior. Let me introduce you guys. Park Jinyoung Im Jaebum, Im Jaebum Park Jinyoung. Oh! What's your name?" Mark directs his question to Jackson. Jackson swore it feels like just met the most beautiful person in his whole entire life. How could Jinyoung not introduce him to such an angelic person? "W-Wang Jackson." he tries to introduce himself cooly but obvious fails. " _Wang? that doesn't sound Korean.._ " Mark mumbles to himself.

"Ah... I am from Hong Kong. Moved to Korea when I was 14." Jackson explains himself. At the midst of everything, Jaebum and Jinyoung are having some conversation while looking at each other but could not really catch each other. Mark snaps Jaebum out of it while bidding his juniors goodbye and promise Jinyoung to see him in one of their shared classes. Jackson grabs Jinyoung by his arm and gave him an 'are you okay' gaze.

Ever since that day, Jinyoung has been playing a hide and seek game with Jaebum. He pounders so much how did Jaebum find out who he was and where he is from. Also, he remembers that he and Jaebum only knew each other when it was June when they had a 2nd-year and 3rd-year camp. It is only April now. _Is fate trying to play around his love life right now?_ He totally not appreciating that guy playing with the way of life he planning right now which is ignoring Jaebum existence until he graduates. Jinyoung should have known that he is still going to meet the older somehow but totally not like this. Soon receives a text.

 _< <yugyeomdonggie>>_  
_hyung!! How’s your school going!?_

 _< <jinyoung hyunggie>>_  
_you just saw me 2 weeks ago brat._  
_didn”t know you miss your old hyung._

 _< <yugyeomdonggie>>_  
_my life had been really quiet without you here_

 _< <jinyoung hyunggie>>_  
_this brat seriously_  
_it's okay_

 _< <yugyeomdonggie>>_  
_eyyy did you meet the love of your life yet??_

 _< <jinyoung hyunggie>>_  
_what?_

 _< <yugyeomdonggie>>_  
_im jaebum and park jinyoung sitting on the tree_  
_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 _< <jinyoung hyunggie>>_  
_real mature._  
_can't believe you are dating bambam_  
_but then again both of you are far from mature_

Jinyoung ignores the incoming text he is receiving from Yugyeom. He was actually expecting his younger cousin to text him sooner. _Not that he will admit that he been missing the kid._

The door opens and Jackson walks in. Jinyoung is pretty lucky to get his own best friend as his roommate or kind of lucky since he has to listen to Jackson's rants as if it was not enough for him to listen to him since they met when they were 15. "Park Jinyoung!! How could you not introduce me to Mark Tuan before!?" Jackson stated not even greeting a simple _'hi'_ before anything. He raises his eyebrow at him. Looks like his friend is having a crush on his Taiwanese senior.

"I only start talking to Mark end of 1st-year and that day was literally the first day I saw him in 2nd-year" Jinyoung explains to his friend. Jackson puffs his cheeks like a drama queen he is. He has to deal with this for another year and he is done. Jinyoung realizes that it is only four in the afternoon and his friend originally finish class at seven in the evening that weekday. As if Jackson knows what he is thinking he explains that his professor had to cancel afternoon class since she has something urgent to attend which leave his afternoon free. Since he knew Jinyoung is going to be in the dorm, Jackson decides to return back to the dorm ask Jinyoung out for dinner. Jinyoung is thinking why not since Jackson decides to treat him anyway.

At six, they decide that they go to the little tent that sells rice cakes and fish cakes since they are not that hungry. However, it is a full house which uncommon. Guess everyone is saving money. There are two seats that are available but they have to share with someone. Not that they care anyway. Jackson is the first one to recognize that it is Mark and Jaebum. Before Jinyoung can pull him away Mark saw them and waves his hand. Jinyoung would be fine it is only Mark but Jaebum is there too and it defeats the purpose of him hiding from Jaebum. Jackson hurriedly pulls his friend with and took the seat in front of Mark and leave Jinyoung having to sit in front of Jaebum. This situation is so uncomfortable for him. He really wants to run away from this.

Jackson orders for both of them and proceeds on having small talks with Mark. Jinyoung sits there helplessly trying to join in but can't really find a way. Noticing this, Jaebum tries to engage a decent conversation with him. Jaebum doesn't really know why he is doing this. He doesn't really involve himself in unnecessary conversation unless he needs to. So trying to say something to Jinyoung who kind of have feelings for him _(that's what he thinks)_ is rather awkward. Having Jinyoung only replying a one-word answer every time gives him a hint that the younger do not really want any conversation with him. Jinyoung doesn't really know what is going on and just focus on the food that was being served to him.

After they are done, Mark insists on paying for all of them since he is the oldest. Jackson refuses to accept at first but gives in knowing the older one would not back down. Jinyoung and Jaebum nod their head as a sign of acknowledgment and walk away. Jackson has to catch up to him since he walks very fast. Jackson did not really mention anything just continue to keep their conversation casual and Jinyoung is thankful for that.

As the days go by, and more argument between Jinyoung and Jaebum happens. Thank God that every time it happens, Mark or Jackson is always there to stop them. Soon, June came around and camp date came. The university to accommodate all the 2nd-year and 3rd-year to participate together so, therefore, they had a couple of department group together. Every year it is random but Jinyoung knew that his and Jaebum will be grouped together that year since he is kind of from the future. He has to share a tent with another 2nd-year since Jackson is from another department. It was one of his course-mate so he is very happy that at least it is not Im Jaebum _(because that was what happens that time)_. Jinyoung let know his partner that he is going to take a walk first.

Jinyoung got pulled to the side near the hills. He tries to pry off but it does not work. Jaebum is too strong for him. "Park Jinyoung. Why are you scared of me?" He questions. "I am not," Jinyoung smirks.

"Then why you keep running away from me?" Jaebum continues to ask.

Jinyoung did not answer but instead tries to walk away.

"I am not done Park Jinyoung. Also, I am pretty interested in the diary you wrote about me."

This time it is Jaebum who smirk instead. _How did he know...?_ No one knows about it except for him and Jackson. There is no way Jackson would spill the beans to him since they never really talk to each other. This is driving him crazy. Never before in one of those arguments did Jaebum mention about the burned diary. _So why now?_

"H-How did you...? What do you really want from me Im Jaebum!?"

"I want you to only love me!" Jaebum shouts his confession.

"No no way. I won't fall your confession again." Jinyoung states his stand across. Jaebum frowns. He never confesses it to him before so when did he hear those words? That strike jealousy in Jaebum's heart. Maybe, there were other boys who liked him and Jinyoung got confused. _How dare he._

"I never said those words before..." Jaebum sounds so confused and Jinyoung realized he might just reveal something that he supposes not to. He tries to escape from Jaebum but he is pulled again by Jaebum but unfortunately, this time Jaebum loss his footing. He pulls him and having them rolling down the hill. _'Is this how I die the second time?'_ Jinyoung thought by himself. When he feels like he stops moving, he realized that he feels alright but Jaebum is unconscious. Jinyoung calls his name to wake him up but Jaebum does not respond. He starts to panic when he held Jaebum's head and sees the red liquid. Jinyoung shouted for help and he is lucky some campers hear him and went down.

Mark was just around the corner when he heard familiar voices. He did not feel good about this. He ran down and found Jinyoung looks so helpless with Jaebum on his arm, unconscious. Without saying, helps Jinyoung up and carry Jaebum on in his arms. He prays everything will be all right.

It has been about 24 hours Jaebum had been unconscious. His parents were informed but since they are currently not in Seoul they ask help from Mark to take care of their son. They are not that worried since their child had always been physical and get injured often. Mark did not tell them in detail about what happened. Mark thinks it is useless to tell them that their son is trying to pin another guy. So he dismisses the idea to tell them that part of the story.

Jinyoung has not gone back to his dorm for almost 2 days and he did not plan to. He feels so bad. He wakes up when Mark and Jackson came into the room. Jackson went to his side and squeeze his shoulder as if he is telling him that everything is going to be fine even though he knows that it is not. Soon Jaebum's finger starts moving, indicating that he is awake. Jaebum slowly opens his eyes. He looks at everyone and his eyes landed on Jinyoung.

"Who are you...?"

That statement totally stuns Jinyoung in every way it can. Jaebum doesn't remember who he is. Is this fate's way of telling him he got what he wants. Jinyoung always wanted Im Jaebum to stop annoying him. Is this the time to escape his way out of Jaebum's life. _But..._ but his heart urges him to stay. It is his fault that Jaebum injured himself and forgets him. Now he has to bare his consequences and take care of him.

The doctor runs a few tests on Jaebum and he was able to go back to the dorm but he would need a lot of supervision. Jinyoung really doesn't want to do it but he had to. Jinyoung asks permission from Mark if he can exchange room with him for the time being. Mark declines at first; saying he can take care of Jaebum. That made Jinyoung feels worse so he insists that he will take care of Jaebum until he gets better. Mark sighs knowing the younger is very persistent. Mark agrees. ' _That asshole'_ he thought to himself about Jaebum.

It took Jinyoung a while to familiarise himself with the new room that he is going to stay with Jaebum. Or, to familiarise himself in Jaebum's life. It is not hard per se, but it is not easy. He can always lie that he is Jaebum's boyfriend so it is easier to explain why he knows how Jaebum's likes his coffee or why Jaebum likes to read thrill more than romance. Not that Jaebum will know... _right?_

Jinyoung makes a lot of effort to match his schedule with Jaebum's. Trying to accompany him to his classes. He realizes that he could not do this alone so he still needs help from Mark and Jackson. They take turns to accompany Jaebum around but Jinyoung does most of the work. Also, Jinyoung reminds himself to change Jaebum's wound before they go to sleep. One of the weekend neither of them has plans to go out so they just sat on Jinyoung's bed and reads. Jaebum's head is on Jinyoung's thighs. It is not unusual anymore. The first time Jaebum did this is because it is easier for Jinyoung to clean his wound and he insists that it comfortable for him too. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and just follows the older request anyways. So, it is rather casual for them to be in this position.

What is unusual is when there is a knock on the door. Mark or Jackson don't really knock anymore. They just barge in whenever they want. Jinyoung stands up to open the door and only to face a young looking boy. He somewhat reminds him of Jaebum.

"Uh... you are not Mark hyung but is Jaebum hyung in?"

Then, it hits him. Jaebum has a younger brother name Youngjae. How can he forget that? He and Youngjae have always been close in his previous life. Jinyoung guesses that pain can always erase the love he had around him. Jinyoung nods his head and lets Youngjae in. Youngjae went straight to Jaebum and gave his big brother a hug. Jinyoung knows Jaebum has a soft spot for Youngjae. He smiles at the scene; reminds him of the memories.

"Sorry for being rude. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Youngjae. What is your name? Also, thank you for taking care of my clumsy brother!" Youngjae bows and giving Jinyoung the brightest smile ever. Jinyoung can't help but smile back while Jaebum locks his brother in a headlock. "You can call me Jinyoung," he says and Youngjae cheerily replies him, "Okay Jinyoung hyung!"

They decide to have dinner outside since Youngjae complains he is hungry. They invited the other two along. Youngjae is so happy to meet Mark again because to him _Mark is the cool hyung who teach me English._ He is also happy that he meet a new hyung who can help him in his English but he still likes Mark hyung the best.

"So, when are you going to stop being an ass and abuse your amnesia and confess your love to him?" whispers Mark to Jaebum when they are walking. The younger three are walking in front updating each other about their life. Jaebum hits Mark on his shoulder while Mark gives out a laugh. Jaebum does not know how to tell the truth honestly.

It is like any other day for Jaebum. His class finishes and he is waiting for Jinyoung to fetch him. Mark and Jackson drop their responsibility because he tells him he is feeling better so there is no need to worry anymore but Jinyoung is still skeptical about his condition so he stills fetch him classes most of the time. However today, he had a random classmate came to him. At first, he thought she is going to just ask him something about class but it is not.

"What do you see in Jinyoung that you can't see in me?" She abruptly said,

Jaebum is honestly confused. _Why suddenly his classmate confessing him?_ Dropping the bomb without even him knowing she has feelings for him. "So how long you going to fake your memory that you don't remember him and guilt trip him?" She asks. That surprises Jaebum to the full degree. How did she know? Where did she hear about it? _Importantly, does Jinyoung knows about this?_ Jaebum prays hard that Jinyoung is not here yet and when he turns, he is there. Worst, with tears in his eyes. Jaebum fucked up so badly. Jinyoung starts to run away from him. Jaebum looks back at the girl and gave an icing glare and runs after Jinyoung.

The girl has the most frightening moment of her life. After Jaebum exit the hall, Mark came in from the other door. "I know he looks like he is going to kill you but trust me, he will thank you one day," he says while giving some cash to her.

Jinyoung ah! Jaebum calls out for him while running through the hallways. He is lucky that there are not a lot of students. It is easier for Jinyoung to avoid people and also hide his dignity. However, Jaebum is faster than him. 'Cursed his long legs' he mutters as he reaches his room. Jaebum is right behind when wants to close the door on him but fails. When Jaebum reaches the room Jinyoung tries to get away from him but obviously, he could not. Jinyoung tries to escape from the room but he fails. Jaebum pulls him in a hug. He pulls him away and kisses him. It feels so right yet wrong. If fates gave him another chance why is he back together with Jaebum. That does not make any sense at all. He pushes Jaebum away.

"Fuck off Im Jaebum"

Jaebum pushes him down on his bed. This time he is really trapped. Jaebum is crying. Jaebum rarely cries. Barely cries. He must be feeling so much pain as Jinyoung if he cries but Jinyoung can't accept it. He could not accept this situation at all. Not after Im Jaebum decides that lying to him is the best way to win his heart. There is one thing Park Jinyoung hates the most, that is liars.

"Listen to me. I lied because I like you. The only time we talk to each is when we argue and you never listen to me when I try to talk to you so I took the opportunity. When you show me love and care, I was so happy. No one ever showers me so much affection. It is your fault that you make me feel this way Park Jinyoung. You can't just stop what you started."

Jinyoung starts crying. Or he starts to cry more than he did. All this while, he realized that fate did not give him the new life for him to stop loving Jaebum, but instead love him from a different light. Maybe fate is also showing him that he and Jaebum are meant to be. They always been and always will be soulmates. Jinyoung also realized that Jaebum is scared. He is scared to say he loves him first so he wants Jinyoung to say those three words before he does.

"What if... what if I say that I don't love Jaebum. What are you going to do?" Jinyoung questions Jaebum.

"If... if you don't love me... I promise you I will bite you to death because if I can't have you, no one can" Jaebum whispers to him. Jaebum nibbles on the base of his neck, making Jinyoung unconsciously moans. Jinyoung looks at Jaebum. Jaebum looks so fragile. He looks like he is going to break if Jinyoung rejects. This hurt Jinyoung more than previously. He thought Jaebum is not his but in any life, they are going to be together.

"I love you so so much. You have no idea Im Jaebum," He says softly, pulling Jaebum giving a soft kiss on his lips. Jinyoung kisses his salty tears away. He continues giving him kisses until he reaches his lips. Jinyoung softly sucks Jaebum lips. Jaebum took it as mutual acceptance that they have a mutual understanding and feelings for each other. Jaebum took the lead in their actions by entering his tongue in Jinyoung's mouth. He explores the younger mouth, taking his time. His hand roams around the younger body and pinches his nipples. Jinyoung let out a soft moan. Jaebum proceeds on exploring the younger's body and make him as his. He went back to Jinyoung's lips and whispers, "mine".

They made love for the first time and that send Jinyoung to seven clouds. Jinyoung never felt so happy that this confusion has been solved. Maybe, just maybe he and Jaebum are meant to be.

"Jinyoung ah... Jinyoung ah!" Jaebum shouted from his sleep and it wakes up Jinyoung too. "What happened hyung? Did you had a bad dream?" Jinyoung asks and Jaebum places his head in Jinyoung's nape. Jinyoung wraps his arms around his waist protectively. "I dreamt that I married another girl just to make my parents happy. You ran away and got into a car accident,"

That was what happen to him when he was 30. Maybe it was a dream for Jaebum so he makes sure he doesn't slip this time around. "I, Im Jaebum, promise not to won't use a stupid to sacrifice our love," Jaebum promises. Jinyoung gave him a smile while Jaebum sealed the promise with a kiss. This time Jinyoung hopes that he keeps it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my story! It took me a couple of days to continue with the draft I wrote. It is inspired by HIStory Obsession! I twerk some part of the story though. It is really a good story you should watch it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/c_sunshinejae) || [tumblr](https://jxjp.tumblr.com/)


End file.
